Dark Carnival - 5/5: Concert
The Concert is the fifth and last chapter of Dark Carnival. The Survivors must attract a helicopter by the combined forces of opening lights, the use of fireworks, and playing the sound system on full blast on a concert stagePC Gamer magazine. It is seen in the Zombie Survival Guide video. Strategy Walkthrough In this chapter, the survivors start out in a hallway under the concert seatings. There are two sets of bathrooms in this hallway that may contain useful items. Once the hallway exits out to the concert area, the survivors can begin preparing for the finale. The survivors must first start the stage lighting, which is located up on the top of the stands, right in front of the stage. They must then start the Midnight Rider's track to officially start the finale. That will signal a helicopter and consequently the horde. Once the helicopter arrives you must climb up the stands and enter the helicopter. There are several items located around the staging that will be helpful in holding out until the helicopter arrives: *Health Kits spawn either on the stage, or up in a health box behind the stage lighting controls. *4 Adrenaline shots usually spawn next to the track recording, though they are occasionally found on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area. *Guitars spawn on the stage *Guns and ammo spawn either on stage or in the middle of the the seating. *Pills and defibrillators usually spawn on top of the two wooden awnings in the middle of the seating. Sometimes pills spawn on top of speaker stacks on stage or in front of the stage as well. *Fireworks and fuel cans are always found right on the ground in front of the stage. *Molotovs and pipe bombs spawn either on the speaker stacks in front of the stage or on one of the bottom stair landings in the seating area. *About half the time, a Bile Bomb will be found in the bathrooms or the concession area on the way to the concert area. *A Grenade Launcher can always be found on one or the other of the two towers opposite the stage. In Versus you can make a bunch of them spawn by: picking up grenade launcher, pick up old weapon, repeat, this way you don't have to reload the grenade launcher. *Between the safe room at the beginning and the weapons found in the concert area, there will always be at least one scoped rifle (hunting or sniper), one type of assault rifle, and one of the auto shotguns. There will also always be either the Magnum or a second pistol next to the ammo stash in the concert area. This finale is similar to the ones in Left 4 Dead, in that the Survivors have to survive through two waves of Infected and Tanks, and get to the rescue vehicle when it arrives after the second Tank is killed. Another popular strategy is to hold out in the upper corners of the seatings, as there no quick way for the Infected to reach the Survivors. While fighting the Tank, lone Survivors can run and grab defibrillator units or health kits. Rinse and repeat until the helicopter arrives. Note: 'if you see the Tank coming turn on the stage fireworks, as Tanks have a tendency to climb onto the stage ''through the fireworks. Stage Method *Three should have shotguns, and one grabs a hunting/sniper rifle. *The center of the stage has a raised platform, use it as an advantage. *When Infected or Tanks come at the front, try to turn on the fireworks. *If you're out of ammo, find adrenaline at the table and run towards the front benches. *The helicopter will come at the farthest point from you, (left or right) so it is advised to use adrenaline at that time. *Stick together while reaching the copter, as smokers, jockeys and chargers will try to separate you. Platform Method *Near the benches, there are two high-raised construction platforms. *Two should cover the middle part, and a person snipes from above with one guarding him. *The sniper should look out for Smokers; because the fall damage can hurt you. *When the tank spawns, don't panic and jump straight away (you may get incapacitated). #Instead, go down through the ladders to the lowest platform, then jump. #Try to throw a bile bomb at him. It should prove useful while going down from the platform. #Also try using a molotov to set him alight. #If you're quick, you and your team can grab ammunition and explosives. Mixer Method *Way at the top, there should be a mixer (if you're lucky) with some supplies. *Good snipers will be valuable here because Infected will take some time to reach you. *Two should carry sniper rifles, and the rest AK-47s or shotguns. #Try to find penetrating weapons (bullets that can pierce through multiple infected.) #If there isn't any, use melee weapons. #If you managed to find a chainsaw, use it later. *Tanks should be easy since you can circle around him throughout the stadium. *You can charge through the Infected (with the chainsaw) to reach the helicopter easily. Doorway Method *Below the stairs, there is a closed doorway with fireworks near it. *Infected will be coming at three sides, and even jump from above you. *Lean against the walls in a box formation: 2 on the door, and each in left or right walls. *It is advised to use close-ranged weapons; a chainsaw if you can find one. *Set out the fireworks before starting the trigger. *Be careful of spitters, because you are in a confined space and you can't move freely when the Horde comes. *Light up fireworks if Infected start to overwhelm you. *Spread out in two groups when the Tank spawns. #Try to grab rifles and/or pistols, since shotguns or melee weapons are only effective at close range. *After the second tank, quickly run to where the helicopter hovers. #Switch back to the shotguns/melee weapons to deal with Infected more quickly. Glitch Method Note that this method uses a still not corrected glitch in the map and it's only doable when playing a campaign with humans (since bots will not follow you there). However, it's very useful to easily get the Guardin' Gnome achievement, as well as enjoying the music! *Get everone camp over those wooden panels on the far end of the stage and stay crouched. * To get there (see this pic for reference, from the right to the left): #Jump over the black boxes (the farthest ones), using the small "platform" in the inner angle (see here) as fulcrum to reach the top #Jump over the aluminium panel #Jump over the wooden panels. *Stay crouched all the time and watch out for smokers. *No Common Infected will spawn, only some Specials. The two Tanks will spawn, but they will either die immediately or spawn on the far end of the arena, so your team can safely take them down (especially if someone is equipped with a sniper rifle). Be careful, as a good placed concrete throw can hit all the survivors. *If someone falls off the panels, the infected will spawn as usual; this also means that when the chopper arrives, you'll be chased by the infected, so be prepared to run (adrenaline and pipe bombs really help here). Stay together, as chargers and smokers might split your team. Notes *Both Ellis and Coach can sing into the microphone on-stage after the lights have been turned on. **Ellis will also on occasion pretend he is performing a mic check. **Any voice command you use while standing next to the microphone the sound will be heard through the speakers. *The band featured on stage is the Midnight Riders. *A switch at the front of the stage allows the Survivors to activate the fireworks as a firewall against the zombies, igniting anything in its path. *This finale has its own unique tracks for when the Tanks attack, '''One Bad Tank and Midnight Tank. These are puns on two of Midnight Riders tracks: One Bad Man, and Midnight Ride. **One Bad Tank music. **Midnight Tank music. *Much like the helicopter pilot from Left 4 Dead, the pilot who rescues the Survivors is Infected. This appears to be a running gag in the Left 4 Dead series. **The helicopter pilot uses the same model as the News chopper Pilot in Left 4 Dead. The helicopter itself is a re-skin of the News Chopper 5 model. *The helicopter can fly in on either the right or left side of the seats. *Fireworks appear only in this chapter of the Dark Carnival campaign. *If you go close to the back of the seats to observe the band and turn your character to face behind, you can see the names of the band members of Midnight Riders. *Interestingly, the music that plays from the speakers includes vocals, which means that the vocalist lip-synced to the songs. This is stated by the Survivors multiple times. *Writing in the safe room wall reads: "The Riders are OK. They got choppered out last night." It is possible the helicopter pilot who rescues the Survivors is the same one that flew the Midnight Riders to safety. **Just before this bit of writing, people thought the Riders where dead, and were mourning their loss. After the graffiti speaks of the Riders being rescued, the writing turns openly hostile to the Riders. *This is the best place to get the Shock Jock and The Quick And The Dead achievements, since there are usually two defibrillator units, and four adrenaline shots in the concert area. Before starting the concert, a box on the stage reads "I survived Earls Gator Village" referring to the next campaign, Swamp Fever. Interestingly, this may mean that the entire swamp is actually a tourist attraction. References Category:Dark Carnival Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2